


Matching Manic Grins

by im___lost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Manipulation, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im___lost/pseuds/im___lost
Summary: Tommy's in exile, Dream gives him a gift
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Matching Manic Grins

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and wrote this in the middle of the night. Enjoy!

Tommy was going insane, he was stuck miles from home with a way too optimistic ghost and a maniac. It had been weeks since someone had come to visit him, and Ghostbur still hadn’t come back from his journey to L’Manburg over three days ago.

This left Tommy with Dream, maybe it wasn’t so bad, he thought to himself. After all Dream had been nice to him, and he wasn’t even burning his armour anymore. Dream was even keeping him updated on what was happening at home, how no one wanted to see him, and how Tubbo had destroyed the compass that pointed to him.

Tommy looked down at the compass around his neck. Why was he still holding onto it? Tubbo didn’t want him, no one did, otherwise they would have contacted him. The only person Tommy could rely on was Dream, he always came back, sometimes with gifts. Tommy didn’t deserve Dream, he was pathetic kid, and Dream was powerful, not to mention his enemy. Tommy didn’t want to dwell on why his enemy was helping him, although he supposed Dream wasn’t an enemy, at least not anymore. Tommy ripped the compass off his neck, and threw it as far as he could into the sea. A weight was lifted from his shoulders as he sat back down, ready to watch the sunset.

A cough startled Tommy from his thoughts, looking up he saw the now familiar mask grinning down at him. “How’s my favorite kid doing?”

“Not a kid!” Tommy moaned, flopping into Dream’s embrace.

“Of course big man” The grin evident in his voice, “I’ve got a very special present for you”

Tommy perked up “Is it an axe? Or a sword? Is it my disks, please can I just see one, we don’t need to play it”

“All good options, and I promise you will get those soon. That is if you accept my offer” Dream pulled out a circular disk, no wait a mask, identical to Dream’s, “I want you to join me, officially. I can end this exile, you can fight for me. I’ve always seen a lot of myself in you, we’re both ambitious and would give up anything for our cause. You’re already so skilled, and I can train you, make you one of the best fighters in the world.” Dream’s mask slid up a bit, showing off his wide, genuine smile.

Tommy contemplated this offer, Dream would appreciate him, much more than Wilbur did. And he certainly wasn’t as unstable. It wasn’t like Tommy had anything to fight for anymore, except his disks, but maybe Dream would help him if he joined him. Tommy looked up at Dream, who was still smiling at him, pushing the mask gently into his hands. Gaining some confidence, Tommy lifted the mask to his face, glancing up at Dream, who reached forward to tie the strings behind his head. "You look amazing Tommy, we can take over the world together!" Dream shouted as he picked Tommy up, spinning him around, laughing loudly and Tommy couldn’t hold back his own laughter, this was already feeling like a great idea.

Three months later, Tommy was an identical Dream, only a little more lanky and uncoordinated. Dream had been pushing Tommy to his limits each day, just like Wilbur had. This time however, Tommy was always appreciated, Dream constantly telling him how proud he was, and how he couldn’t wait for the others to see his progress. Today was that day. He was finally going to see everyone again and they were going to pay for their betrayal.

Tommy grabbed the netherite armour Dream had thrown at him and pulled it on. It felt good wear and wield netherite again, Dream hadn’t allowed him any during their training.

The trip through the nether didn’t take long, but Tommy had run most of it, desperate to see his home again. Tommy bounced on his feet as close to the portal as he could without going through, Dream had given him specific orders not to go through until Dream arrived.

Hours, or maybe minutes later, Dream stepped out of the portal, instantly pulling Tommy into a hug, ruffling his hair and ensuring the mask was secure. Tommy allowed Dream to fuss over him for a second, before groaning “Please Dream, can we go, I’m fine”

Stepping back, Dream sighed “fine, fine, are you sure you’re ready? Remember what we spoke about?”  
“Yes I remember, they’ll probably make up some shit about not being allowed, but that’s not true because you gave them plenty of opportunities to visit and we even built that bridge to make it easier to come” Tommy rolled his eyes, Dream smirked and pulled him into the portal.

Back in the overworld, Tommy took a deep breath, everything was the same, except maybe a few more creeper holes. He noticed the line of people all grinning at him and scowled, they were just faking it, they didn’t really want him back.

A person in presidential uniform stepped forward. Tubbo. Tommy’s scowl deepened, Tubbo was a manipulative freak, Dream had opened his eyes about that. Tubbo always acted so innocent and kind, but would turn on you the moment it looked like you were losing.

Distracted by his disgust, Tubbo had managed to reach Tommy and hug him. Tommy shoved Tubbo to the floor, pulling out his sword and pointing it to Tubbo’s throat. Confusion was clear on Tubbo’s face, it looked so genuine Tommy almost believed it. Faintly, Tommy heard Dream’s manic laughter coming from somewhere beside him, so he kicked Tubbo into the mud, and turned to look at Dream.

“The Tommy you knew is gone. This man before you is much stronger, more talented and intelligent, after all he chose to join me, the side that always wins” Dream pulled Tommy to his side, both of them were wearing matching predatory grins “Now, my Tommy here, he’s a little angry about being exiled, you see, all his friends betrayed him, and he’s wanting some revenge” Everyone stepped back at this, scrambling for any weapons they had, making Tommy’s grin widen, he was loving this new power he held over everyone. They were all so scared of him, he could do anything he wanted.

Tommy looked to Dream, who understood the unasked question and gave a clear nod. Gaining a crazed look in his eyes, not that anyone could see it, Tommy slowly turned, pulling out his crossbow, firing at the citizens running away from him.

Dream allowed Tommy to quench his bloodlust. He turned to look at Tubbo, the kid wasn’t moving, just sitting on the floor, string in disbelief at Dream’s new soldier. Dream quickly grabbed Tubbo, Tommy would love this as a gift.

Tommy did indeed love the gift. He loved hearing Tubbo’s pleads as he cut random patterns into Tubbo’s skin. Respawn was on, of course, but Tommy was going to make sure Tubbo died a death worthy of a traitor. Tubbo was never going to betray him again, well, really Tubbo would never have the chance to betray him again. Tommy was never going to talk to Tubbo again, unless they had weapons pointed at each other.

Tommy smirked down at Tubbo as he sliced his pseudo brothers throat, “have fun feeling all your tendons regrow” Tubbo just gurgled lowly, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and the death message appeared in chat _Tubbo_ died of blood loss due to TommyInnit._

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this idk :)


End file.
